Ingatan Yang Hilang
by Anna-Chan28
Summary: Sepasang suami-istri di masa depan,kembali ke masa lalu dimana semuanya berubah menjadi cintabencicinta.../maaf,summary-nya jelek/
1. Chapter 1

_ Ingatan Yang Hilang _

_Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto_

_Sasusaku _

_Teens _

_Romance/Friendships/Family _

_Sci-fi/Family _

_AU_

_Warning:Gaje,abal,gak sesuai EYD,Typo dimana-mana ..._

_ Tokyo,2025,16 November._

_Diruangan yang luas itu,ilmuan Tokyo yang sangat terkenal didunia Internasional itu sedang dipenuhi peluh bersama Sasuke dan Uchiha Sakura yang dulunya bernama HarunoSakura ,dua orang ilmuan Tokyo yang berstatus sebagai suami-istri yang telah mempunyai seorang anak perempuan berusia satu tahun yang bernama Uchiha Shitasii ._

_ "Sakura,bawa Shitasii bersamamu dengan mesin waktu X-4 hanya mesin itu yang dapat berfungsi."Ucap Sasuke begitu saja ketika dilayar monitor dihadapannya mulai muncul cahaya merah menyala._

_ "Ta-tapi,kita akan tetap bisa bersama-kan Sasuke-kun?,"tanya Sakura setelah menggendong Shitasii yang tadinya berada didekat meja coklat tua bersama kucing hitam yang bernama Momaru._

_ "Kumohon,Sakura mengertilah."Kata Sasuke "Kumohon Sakura,pakailah ini agar aku bisa mengingatmu didunia lain,"mohon Sasuke,"Terimakasih atas semua yang t'lah kau berikan padaku dengan kasih sayang,Sasuke-kun!,"Kata Sakura seiring jatuhnya anak sungai dari mata indah emerald-nya._

_Tokyo,2016,23 Juli _

Di rumah yang besar nan asri,dipenuhi dengan suara tangis yang mampu merobek gendang tangis yang berasal dari seorang balita lima tahun,sebut saja nama anak perempuan itu dengan nama Shitasii dan mempunyai seorang kakak perempuan yang bernama Sakura.

"Duh,Shitasii jangan nangis,please...nee-Chan cuman mau pergi nee-chan titip dirumah Rin-sama."kata Sakura membujuk adiknya dengan lembut

"Tapi,Sakula-nee janji belikan Shii(nama kecil Shitasii) pelmen,ya?,?"ujar Shitasii masih dengan logat cadel-nya,"Ya ya,Saku-nee janji akan belikan Shii-chan permen."janji Sakura kepada imouto-nya.

"Rin-sama,maaf merepotkan saya titip Shitasii lagi ya?,"tanya Sakura pada Rin,"Nggak apa-apa, kamu jangan panggil Rin-sama,ya tapi Kaa-san,"kata Rin dengan lembut."I-iya Ri~,eh,Kaa-san Jaa."pamit Sakura sebelum pergi bersama sepeda tua kesayangannya dan koran pagi untuk dibagikan di tiap rumah sekitar

kompleks Konoha.

'Perasaan nih rumah kosong kemarin'batin Sakura saat berada di depan rumah megah nan indah

yang berlambangkan kipas merah putih,di bawah lambang kipas merah putih itu terdapat tulisan

kanji UCHIHA,sebelum melemparkan koran Sakura membatin'Semoga ini bukan Uchiha Pantat Ayam'

Saat Sakura setelah melemparkan koran pagi tersebut kerumah Uchiha megah itu."Duh,siapa sih yang ngelemparin nih koran laknat!,"Sahut pemuda yang tinggal di rumah itu dengan tampang acak-acakan sehabis bangun tidur.

"Eh,pantat ayam...!"teriak Sakura kaget."Ooh...ternyata kau nona pinky."gumam orang itu yang ternyata adalah Uchiha Sasuke musuh bebuyutan Sakura dari dulu,karena Sasuke sering menjahili Sakura.

"Hey Pinky ngapain lo,kesini?,Ow...gue tahu,gue tahu pasti lo mau minta maaf ke gue kan soal yang kemarin."

"Huh,enak aja lho!,gue tuh kesini buat nganterin koran tau(tahu)!,"teriak Sakura kesal.

"Oh, nona pengantar koran!,"Kata Sasuke malas sambil memutar bola matanya.


	2. Chapter 2

Terimakasih sebesar-besar nya bagi yang udah me-review di chapter 1...Arigatou Arigatou...(bungkuk-bungkuk)

Thanks juga untuk Hotaru Keiko yang telah memberikan saya ide untuk melanjutkan fanfic gaje ini dan Dhita82 untuk tata cara penempatan tulis nya(-_-" nggak tahu apa nama nya)

Ingatan Yang Hilang

Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

Ingatan Yang Hilang©Kyujou Shitasi

Rate:T

Warning:AU/bahasa abal,gaje,gak sesuai Eyd,typo

*Sasuke&Sakura:16 tahun

Chapter 2:

_Oh,gue tahu lo pasti mau minta maaf soal yang kemarin kan?,_

_Heh ,enak aja lo gue kesini tuh buat ngantarin koran._

_Oh,yeah Ohayou nona pengantar koran._

_**Flashback:**_

_ Di Konoha Senior High School tepatnya di kantin seorang pemuda yang keren,tampan,kaya,dan jenius yaitu,Sasuke Uchiha sedang berjalan menuju meja no.23 dengan membawa jus tomat yang dipesan nya,di sana berada sahabat Dobe nya Uzumaki Naruto yang tengah melambai-lambaikan tangan nya sambil meneriakkan nama *Sasuke bak orang gila._

_ 'Kasihan sekali Hinata,mendapatkan pacar macam Dobe...'kata Sasuke dalam hati._

_ Di arah berlawanan pula,seorang gadis bermahkota pink bagai bunga Sakura di Jepang sedang berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa sehingga menabrak orang-orang yang tengah berlalu-lalang,nama gadis itu adalah Sakura Haruno._

_ BRUK..._

_ ''Pinky!,''teriak Sasuke saat Sakura menabrak nya LAGI dan menumpahkan jus tomat nya._

_ "Eh,gomen Sasuke gak sengaja."ucap Sakura setelah sadar siapa yang telah ditabrak nya itu._

_ "Pink,apa lo bilang tadi?,coba ulangin gue nggak denger tuh."tanya Sasuke,ralat goda Sasuke _

_ "Nggak jadi,PANTAT AYAM BAKA"emosi Sakura meluap-luap,karena kesialan terus menimpa nya._

_ "Hey,pinky mau lari kemana lo?,"sahut Sasuke saat Sakura hendak berlari meninggalkan Sasuke dengan keadaan baju nya yang kotor karena jus tomat._

_ "Gue mau pergi kemana aja,bukan urusan lo!"ketus Sakura,_

_ "Eh,nggak bisa gitu lo harus tanggung jawab."kata Sasuke,_

_ "Tanggung jawab apa-an sih?,emang gue nge hamilin lo,ayam?,"tanya Sakura dengan jengkel._

_ 'Ini kesempatan Sasuke'batin Sasuke licik(selicik-licik ayam)_

_ "Lo,harus jadi pembantu gue selama satu minggu di rumah gue."jawab Sasuke,_

_ "Ah,bodo."ujar Sakura dan segera berlari bagai disambat petir(jegeer...ctar#abaikan)_

_**Kembali ke keadaan sebelum nya...**_

"Hn,pinky lo harus jadi pembantu gue selama seminggu,jangan kira yang kemarin udah gak berlaku."kata Sasuke,

"Lha,emang apa untung gue kalau jadi pembantu lo?,"tanya Sakura dengan kesal,

"Lo akan menemukan jati diri lo yang sebenar nya."jawab Sasuke,

"Jati diri apa-an sih,lo aneh-aneh aja deh..."ujar Sakura

"Pinky,lo punya kalung kan?,"tanya Sasuke,

"Kalau iya mang napa?,"tanya balik Sakura seraya memperlihatkan kalung berbandul(bener gak?,yang biasa nya ada hiasan nya di kalung itu,Kyu lupa nama nya)

Kelopak bunga Sakura berukuran sedang.

"Coba lo lihat foto ini."suruh Sasuke seraya mengambil selembar foto di saku nya,di foto itu terlihat seorang wanita bermahkota merah muda dan seorang pria berambut hitam berbentuk pantat ayam yang sedang menggendong bocah perempuan berusia sekitar satu tahun bersurai merah muda.

"I-itu kan,foto orang tua ku..."kata Sakura dengan tergagap.

"Masa'a sih ini foto orang tua lo?,"tanya Sasuke kurang yakin dengan apa yang Sakura kata kan.

'Sadar kah engkau Sakura,bahwa gambar di foto itu adalah keluarga kecil kita saat itu.'kata Sasuke dalam hati.

"Ah,yang penting tuh foto orang tua gue,titik."ujar Sakura

"Hah...ya sudahlah kalau dia belum ingat."gumam Sasuke bagai bisikan.

"Pinky,lo harus jadi pembantu gue nanti gue gaji deh."kata Sasuke,yang masih menyinggung topik PEMBANTU setelah Melenceng ke topik masa lalu (nya/maybe?)

'Terima aja lah Sakura,lo kan lagi butuh uang lagi pula hanya seming-'kata Sakura dalam hati,namaun sebelum menyelesaikan nya...

"Tapi,lo harus jadi pembantu gue dengan gue gaji selama satu bulan."ujar Sasuke,

"Oke lah pantat ayam."setuju Sakura,karena kini ia sangat membutuhkan uang untuk keperluan sehari-hari nya dengan Shitasi.

"Besok lo udah kerja di rumah gue."ucap Sasuke sambil menyeringai

TBC

Maaf,kalau masih kependekan.


	3. Chapter 3

Terimakasih banyak yang udah review di Chapter 2:-)

Di sini Kyu tetap memakai Lo Gue,soal'nya kalau Kamu-Aku nggak kerasa feel pertengkaran'nya. :O

Ingatan Yang Hilang

Oh ya,saya lupa beri tahu kalau ni cerita terinspirasi dari Kamichama Karin.

Chapter 3"

Keesokan hari'nya di Konoha High School(KHS),ketika seorang pemuda tampan dengan style emo pantat ayam memasuki gerbang KHS dengan langkah santai,tak tahu ada marabahaya menanti.(khukhukhu,ketawa setan·`~·`),masih dengan langkah santai yaitu,tangan dimasukkan di saku celana.(haduh...sok keren deh lo,sas/dichidori/o_O)

"Kya...Sasuke-kun!"

"Kya...tampan'nya..."

"Uchiha-kun!"

Nah,minna udah tahu kan jeritan kekaguman ini untuk siapa?

'Tsk,cewek centil berisik.'kata Sasuke dalam hati dengan kesal,karena cewek centil itu mengerubungi'nya sehingga membuat lautan -?-" cewek centil.

"Shanaro!,kembali kau Naruto!,"teriak seorang gadis bersurai merah muda menerobos Lautan cewek centil yang berada di hadapan'nya,sementara Naruto incaran gadis pink itu telah berhasil menerobos lautan cewek centil itu dengan membawa sebuah buku tebal berwarna biru gelap-merah muda.

"Tangkap aku kalau bisa Sakura-chan,tebayo!"sahut Naruto sambil menjulurkan lidah'nya seraya menambah kecepatan lari'nya.(ckckckc,hebat'nya kau Naruto-chan).

'Kebetulan ada si Pinky.'batin Sasuke licik,selicik-licik ayam -_-.

"Hey,menjauhlah kalian sebelum pacarku Haruno Sakura mengirim kalian ke rumah sakit."kata Sasuke dingin dengan licik,padahal dalam hati ia berkata 'Kena kau Pinky,khukhukhu...'

"Wew,gadis BIASA-BIASA SAJA menjadi kekasih UCHIHA SASUKE."sahut Karin dengan menekankan kata BIASA-BIASA SAJA dan UCHIHA SASUKE.

Semua gadis centil itu pun tertawa sambil bergumam'mana mungkin Sakura dengan Sasuke-kun,gak mungkin kali.'

"Eh,mana sudi gue jadian sama pantat ayam gitu!,"ujar Sakura dengan kesal.

"Lho,jadi kau bukan pacar'nya Sasuke-kun?,"tanya Tayuya yang juga berada dalam kerumunan gadis-gadis itu.

"Ya,bu~..."

CUP*

'Hn,yeah...aku menang!'teriakan gaje Sasuke,tentu'nya dalam hati donk kalau nggak bisa jatuh martabak,eh salah maksud saya martabat klan Uchiha.

Belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan kalimat'nya,sebuah benda kenyal[-_-,] menempel di bibir'nya.

"Oh,tidak!ciuman pertamaku!."jerit Sakura,shock karena ciuman pertama'nya diambil oleh ayam yang tidak berkepriayaman-_-?.(disusanoo),seraya mengelap-ngelap bibir'nya memakai tangan'nya.(Lha,Sak kenapa enggak pakai lap dapur aja?#diShanaro#)

"Kyaaaa,Sasuke-kun."teriak gadis-gadis centil itu,karena Sasuke mencium Sakura di didepan mereka juga mau donk*smirk*#plak#

"Terkutuk kau PANTAT AYAM NO BAKA!"gerutu Sakura seraya pergi menuju ke kelas'nya kembali.

Sakura berjalan melewati koridor sekolah dimana mata para gadis-gadis SasukeFC menatap'nya dengan sinis.

'Nih,gara-gara pantat 'nya dia mencuri ciuman pertamaku,sialan.'gerutu Sakura dalam hati.

"Eh,pinky!"panggil seseorang

'Pinky?,yang manggil gue begini nih hanya pantat ayam,jangan-jangan...'batin Sakura

"Hey,pinky ini gue Sasuke."ujar Sasuke datar karena Sakura tak kunjung membalikkan badan'nya(posisi'nya nih Sakura di depan Sasuke dibelakang).

"Apa?"ketus Sakura setelah tahu yang memanggil'nya adalah pantat ayam no baka.

"Lo masih ingat kan,kalau lo mau jadi pembantu gue?,"tanya Sasuke santai

"Iya,iya gue inget emang napa?"tanya balik Sakura

"Sebentar lo bawa juga adik lo."jawab Sasuke

'Soal'nya aku ingin melihat buah hati kita yang sekarang,Sakura-Chan.'batin Sasuke.

"Iya,iya entar gue bawa."kata Sakura,sambil melangkah pergi(yang tentu'nya menuju kelas'nya donk...)

"Hn."gumam Sasuke,seraya juga pergi menuju kelas'nya.

# # # #

Tap...tap...tap...

"Eh,pantat ayam ngapain lo ngikutin gue udah nyuri first kiss gue lagi."kesal Sakura,karena daritadi ia merasa Sasuke mengikuti'nya terus dari belakang.

"Geer banget sih lo pinky,lo lupa ya kalau kita sekelas?,"ujar Sasuke datar

'Jadi malu deh.'batin Sakura ;-)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat pelajaran berlangsung,Sakura terus menekuk wajah'nya(wah,hebat lo Sak.) entah karena apa hanya author,Sakura,dan tuhan yang tahu :-O.

'Hoah,pelajaran Kakashi-sensei sungguh membosankan.'keluh Sakura dalam hati

'Merepotkan,dan membosankan.'

'Huh,membosankan sekali aku jadi lapar.'

'Kakashi-sensei membosankan sekali kalau mengajar,aku jadi ingin cepat bertemu dengan Sai-kun.'

'Hn,sensei yang membosankan.'

'Membosankan sekali,tebayo!.'

'Hn,lebih baik bermain dengan serangga daripada mendengarkan penjelasan sejarah yang membosankan sekali.'

Ternyata yang mengeluh bukan hanya Sakura,banyak juga yang mengeluh seperti Shikamaru,Choji,Ino,Sasuke,Naruto,bahkan Shino' pun juga.

Di kediaman Uchiha..."

(rumah tradisional)[setelah pulang Sekolah]{Saya malas ngetik'nya }#bilang aja nggak ada ide#

Tok...tok...tok...

"Pantat ayam...bukain pintu'nya!,"teriak Sakura karena dari tadi ia mengetuk pintu sampai Shitasi bertanya dalam hati'apa nee-chan sudah gila?,'

"Woy,tunggu bentar napa?"terdengar suara seseorang dari dalam rumah itu,yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

"Iya,dari tadi gue ud-..."belum selesai Sakura berkata,ia melihat Sasuke yang toples dada sehingga Sakura melihat otot-otot Sasuke yang mulai terbentuk[o_O#author mimisan#}

"Siang Pinky."sapa Sasuke santai.

"Siang,siang sana lo pakai mau toples jangan di depan adik gue."kata Sakura sambil menutup mata Shitasii dengan tangan kanan'nya.

"Tapi,lo suka'kan?,"goda Sasuke

"Tidak."ketus Sakura.

"Sana,pakai bajumu."suruh Sakura

"Oke,oke gue pakai baju ,lo masuk dulu nanti lo melarikan diri lagi."ujar Sasuke dengan jahil.

"Anjrit,lo kira gue apaan?,"ucap Sakura sambil bersiap-siap memasang kuda-kuda'nya untuk memukul Sasuke namun,Kami-sama berkata lain Sasuke t'lah kabur dahulu.

Ne,dia chapter 3'nya...

Maaf kalau masih kependekan"

Maaf juga kalau Kyu nggak bisa pakai kata-kata selain Lo Gue diantara adegan Sasusaku.

Maaf kalau cerita'nya hancur,Gaje,

Ternyata Sasuke Ooc -_-"

QUIZ:Kenapa saya memberi nama anak Sasusaku[Adik Sakura] dengan nama 'Shitasii'?"

*Saya nggak sembarang milih nama lhoo..."

#Saya tidak menerima Flame,tapi Kritik :-) dengan kata yang sopan."


End file.
